


Better together

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Insomnia, Late at Night, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Vorrà dire che ti darò una mano allora.” concesse. “E in senso letterale, niente di più.”
Relationships: Shibutani Subaru/Yasuda Shota





	Better together

**~ Better Together ~**

Subaru cercava di muoversi il più silenziosamente possibile, per quanto gli riusciva.

Sapeva quanto Shota avesse il sonno leggero, e non aveva particolarmente voglia di farlo svegliare in quel preciso frangente.

Continuando a tenere un occhio aperto sul fidanzato, controllando che dormisse, non sarebbe mai riuscito a concentrarsi del tutto.

Sospirò, lasciando ricadere la testa sul cuscino.

La mano stretta intorno alla propria erezione era una presenza difficilmente ignorabile, e il fatto che in quel momento la stesse tenendo perfettamente immobile non lo aiutava di certo a concludere il prima possibile.

Prima, per la precisione, che Yasuda decidesse di svegliarsi perché lui non aveva prestato abbastanza attenzione.

Rinunciando a tenerlo sotto controllo, allora, tornò a muovere le proprie dita su di sé, chiudendo quasi controvoglia gli occhi e cercando di lasciarsi andare, privo di alcuna restrizione.

Fu a quel punto che probabilmente quella strategia inversa si rivelò nella sua troppa poca cautela, perché dopo pochi minuti Subaru sentì il ragazzo di fianco a lui agitarsi, per poi aprire gli occhi con aria assonnata.

“Baru?” bofonchiò con aria assonnata. “Che stai facendo? Non riesci a dormire?”

Il più grande, colto sul fatto, cercò di scostare la mano da sé con un gesto che da solo fu sufficientemente colpevole, tanto più quando ad esso si aggiunse la poco fraintendibile espressione sul suo viso.

“Oh.” commentò Shota con un sorriso. “Scusa. Fai pure.” gli disse allora, voltandosi dall’altra parte e fingendo di ignorarlo, nel vago tentativo di concedergli un po’ di privacy.

“Ma...” Subaru si morse un labbro, indeciso, prima di avanzare in direzione dell’altro e portare un braccio intorno alla sua vita. “Beh, mi dispiace, non era mia intenzione svegliarti. Però, visto che ormai sei sveglio...” lasciò la frase in sospeso, lasciando Yasuda a trarre da sé le conclusioni.

Questi si voltò di nuovo, alzando un sopracciglio con aria poco convinta.

“Non ho voglia, Babu. Ho sonno, voglio dormire, e la mia voglia di fare sesso è meno di zero.” assunse un’espressione sorniona, protendendosi a baciarlo velocemente sulle labbra. “E poi mi sembrava che te la stessi cavando benissimo anche da solo, no?”

Subaru sbuffò, vagamente irritato, fermandolo prima che potesse voltarsi ancora e portandogli una mano intorno al polso, attirandola verso di sé.

“E dai, Sho.” lo implorò. “Nessun uomo sarebbe tanto crudele da lasciarne un altro in questo stato, non credi anche tu?” chiese, avvicinando maggiormente la mano del più piccolo fino a che non sfiorò la sua erezione, ancora priva di attenzioni.

Yasuda alzò lo sguardo verso il fidanzato, poco convinto, e si prese qualche secondo per pensare, prima di sbuffare e avvicinarsi a lui, chiaramente con poca voglia.

“Vorrà dire che ti darò una mano allora.” concesse. “E in senso letterale, niente di più.” precisò, facendo presa sul sesso del più grande e cominciando a muovere le dita in quei gesti ormai da tempo collaudati, vedendo sin da subito Subaru lasciarsi andare del tutto al suo tocco con espressione soddisfatta.

Fu facile per Subaru concentrarsi su Shota e sulla sua mano, e sul suo respiro troppo vicino alla sua pelle e su quanto la sua sola presenza riuscisse ad eccitarlo. Amava il modo in cui l’altro riusciva a rendere ogni singolo istante fra di loro, anche quando lui non era del tutto partecipe come in quel caso, intenso ed indimenticabile, qualcosa di unico ogni volta. Prima ancora che potesse rendersene conto aveva già raggiunto il proprio limite di sopportazione, venendo senza trattenere un grido strozzato nella mano del fidanzato.

Reclinò la testa contro il cuscino, improvvisamente stremato, e cercò di respirare a fondo prima di riaprire gli occhi, rivolgendosi verso il più piccolo.

“Grazie, Sho-chan. Sai, avrei anche potuto fare da me, ma vuoi mettere la differenza con te che...” iniziò a dirgli, prima di voltarsi verso di lui e rendersi conto che non lo stava più ascoltando.

Aveva chiuso di nuovo gli occhi, Shota, e Subaru non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere.

Ora stava decisamente meglio, e poteva anche raggiungerlo e finalmente andare a dormire anche lui.

Non era una questione di essere o meno rilassati, alla fine.

Per lui, con Shota tutto era sempre meglio.


End file.
